


For the love of god and god of love

by oreob1tch



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: Jongho doesn’t want much: only to know the god of love’s name and his hand in marriage. Simple as that.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	For the love of god and god of love

**Author's Note:**

> It’s way shorter than I expected): still, I hope you enjoy!

Mount Olympus is partially covered with thick black clouds, the skies dark and angry, with the storm and rain cutting through the hot and heavy summer air of Greece.

Seonghwa watches as his spouse, Hongjoong, sends the last lightning through the clouds and then turns back to him, grinning from ear to ear at the babies by Seonghwa’s feet. The people, mortals, already gave them names, Ares and Athena, But Hongjoong couldn’t care less about them when it came to his children. They call them Jongho and Yeosang, gods of war, which is very obvious from their young age. Jongho, the bigger and stronger one, always used his physical strength when he wanted something. Yeosang, on the other hand, used tactics the god of thunder didn’t know a baby is capable of, always winning over his brother with his intelligence. Despite knowing that his children are hundred percent gods, just like him and his husband, it surprises him to see them act like it since very young age…. well, not actually young, as gods they age differently, but Hongjoong still sees them as babies, even if they’re several centuries old.

The god of thunder briefly thinks of Diōnē and her son that the mortals call Aphrodite, whose actual name he doesn’t know, and wonders if he will ever see the god of love and beauty again.

Many years and new gods later, Jongho stands in front of the gate of The Olympus, to a place that’s invisible to a human eye. By his side, there’s his brother Yeosang and his half brother San, known to his worshippers as Dionysus. They’re here to welcome their new sibling, Mingi, a demigod that their father conceived with a human. Seonghwa stayed by Hongjoong’s side, albeit keeping his distance from the god, spending his time listening to the mortal’s prayers and wishes. It is a strange life, as a god. What many mortals see as ideal and amazing is actually frustrating and exhausting. Each and every one of them have to make sure the prayers are listened to, worshippers get that what they deserved and that they are taking care of what is theirs, as gods. It can be time consuming, even for someone who doesn’t really feel time as the mortals do.

As the gate opens and a stream of water runs by their feet, the three enter the palace, waving at Yunho who looks proud of the little puddle of water he left by the gate. There, in the middle of the circle made of chairs is Mingi, he’s grown up and looking very confused. 

“It’s his first time with the gods,” someone says and Jongho looks to his right. His heart clenches at the sight. He’s never seen anyone more beautiful. His sinful lips, the slope of his nose, his gentle eyes. His body screams seduction and it’s safe to say that Jongho fell in love that exact moment. 

“You seem to know him,” he says as he shuffles a little bit closer to him. The other god doesn’t move an inch and lets Jongho’s hip touch his own.

“I don’t, but I didn’t arrive late, unlike you. So I heard everything.” His voice is quiet, seductive, and it takes all of Jongho’s willpower not to fall to the ground and beg this god to take his heart and hand in marriage.

“You’re sassy, I like that.”

“You’re not the only one,” the beautiful immortal man laughs. “It’s hard to keep me out of your thoughts.” with that, he moves aside, his step light and inaudible, and gets lost among the other gods. Jongho stares at the spot where he was just seconds ago, and his hip still feels like it’s on fire just from the touch.

Later, he asks Yeosang about him. “He’s the son of Diōnē, the titaness, known as Aphrodite. I don’t think anyone knows his real name.”

Jongho smiles to himself and makes it his personal mission to find out his name and win his heart. It was a love at the first sight. Unfortunately for Jongho, it seems like it was the last sight, too. Ever since they welcomed Mingi among the other gods, he hasn’t seen the other man. He hasn’t stopped thinking about him, though. Aphrodite, whatever his real name is, is on Jongho’s mind all the time. 

He asks

few gods if they know him or where he could be but the only thing he got was

that he is the titaness’s son and a god of beauty and love, which Jongho

suspected anyway. There’s no doubt that Aphrodite was beautiful and it was way

too easy to fall for him.

Which turns out to be harder than he thought it would be. Almost no one knows his real, actual name so he doesn't know how to find him or contact him. So, after few days of listening to his worshippers' prayers, he finally gets an idea. As a god himself, Jongho never tried to pray to another god. He's never felt the need, he has everything he wants and needs, except for one thing - a partner. Soulmate. Spouse. So he sits down in his chambers, lights several pink candles that he got from the mortals' world, closes his eyes and pictures Aphrodite's face in his head. Jongho purses his lips as he tries to connect with the god of beauty and love, frowning in concentration.

Finally, he feels someone else's presence in the room with him. "It's you!" he jumps up onto his feet. The beautiful man looks as gorgeous as ever, though a little mad. "You can't just pray to me and summon me, I have others to take care of. There is a lot of people pledged to me and worshipping me."

"Let me be one of them," Jongho blurts out. "I'd love to follow you, too." Aphrodite laughs.

"You? Ares?"

"My name is Jongho, actually," he pouts. "You are?" But the other god just shakes his head. Jongho realizes that this is not an easy task, as soon as the beautiful man disappears (without telling him his name, of course), Jongho decided to talk to his parents. Maybe they can help at least a little bit.

****

“Father,” Hongjoong is, at this point, his only chance. “I wanna ask about Aphrodite. Do you know where he is? What is his real name?” 

The god of thunder isn’t helping much, though. “She never told me his name, and as far as I know, he uses the names given to him by mortals, unless he’s very, very close to someone. Ask San, though. I saw them talking the day we accepted Mingi as one of us.”

This catches Jongho’s attention. He didn’t notice the two of them talking that day. But at least he had something to go off of. 

After listening to his worshippers’ prayers and dealing with that, he gets on the way to see his half brother. Usually, he doesn’t have to walk, one of the pros of being a god, is that he can move through space within nanoseconds. But, as if he has something to hide, Jongho can’t locate San, no matter how hard he tries. And when he gets to his palace, the place seems empty and inhabited. The god of war feels an unfamiliar thrill rush to his head. Something feels off. Sure, San has never really been too close to him, but it's not like he would purposefully hide from him.

Something behind him rustles. His senses are on fire by this point. He holds his breath and slowly turns around. There are women, many of them, dancing, and they're holding grapes in their hands. Jongho can immediately recognize them as Maenads, crazy female followers of his half brother. They worship him as the highest of gods and can and will fight anyone who could put their god in any sort of danger. They're distracting with their dancing but Jongho still knows very well what he came for. And these women are not that. He's about to leave the place when one of them stops him, curling her long arms around his torso and pulling him back. As a god of war, he's strong, very strong actually, but he feels helpless as the women continue dancing around him. His head starts to spin and he tries to run away from them once again, only to be caught, again, by two of them this time. He must leave, though, so with the very few bits of his strength left, he pushes the women away, sending them down to the ground. Breathing heavily, he notices the rest of the women running towards him and he closes his eyes and shields his face, ready for the impact. If he has to fight them, he will.

But the impact never comes. Instead, he hears a thunder and then his very small, but very powerful father appears, scaring off the mad creatures. "I felt your distress," Hongjoong explains. "San is in Thebes, Yeosang saw him there with Aphrodite only few moments ago." The god of thunder looks ready to fight off the Maenads himself.

"Thanks, Father." Jongho quickly moves to Thebes, San's birthplace, and tries to sense his half brother's presence, but he feels next to nothing. But he feels a different presence close to San's. Aphrodite. It must be him. As a last resort, he closes his eyes while he tries to walk through the crowds of mortals, and prays to the god of love, trying to summon him like the last time. But this time, he has no pink candles or anything else to offer. Sneakily, he grabs a flower from a poor, unsuspecting citizen, and continues to pray. The feeling of the god's presence gets stronger, and soon he spots his brother and the other god walking somewhere, while San keeps tugging on his sleeve. Jongho picks up his pace and follows them. His blood starts boiling in his veins when he sees the way San is handling Aphrodite. Once they're away from the people, he runs up to them, grabs San by the collar of his blouse and pulls him away from the other man.

"Jongho!" San's looking at him all wide-eyed. "What are you doing, let me go!"

"So you can go back to kidnapping him?" he gestures to Aphrodite, still holding San's shirt.

"Kidnapping? Are you crazy? I was trying to get Wooyoung to talk to you!"

_ Wooyoung. Wooyoung? _

"You're Wooyoung?" he asks the other god. He nods. "And San wasn't hurting you?" 

"No," Wooyoung laughs, loud and beautiful. "He was helping me. I told him that i thought you were very cute."

Jongho finally lets go of San's shirt and the God of wine falls down on his butt. "You think I'm cute?"

"Just ask him out already," San rolls his eyes. "If I feel one of you praying to the other one once more, I'm going to cry. I'm too sober for this."

****

That being said, Jongho did try to summon Wooyoung several more times over the course of next few weeks before the god of love finally agreed on going on a date.

  
  



End file.
